Heart Beat
by darkchibi-chan
Summary: It has been two months since Clone!Syaoran took Real!Syaoran from the others. Real!Syaoran is losing hope, while Clone!Syaoran is becoming conflicted with his resurfacing emotions. -OneShot- -Syaorancest-


**Pairings: Clone!Syaoran/Real!Syaoran**

**Rating: M for Sexual content.  
**

**From: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle ( Manga)  
**

**Time Line And Description: A little after Infinity, though, Sakura is never stabbed by Fai, and they just carry on to another world. All of them ( Expect Kurogane and Mokona) Still act distant toward Real!Syaoran, until he is injured and captured by Clone!Syaoran. Two months have passed since then, and Real!Syaoran is slowly losing hope, while Clone!Syaoran is starting to become conflicted with his surfacing emotions for Real!Syaoran.  
**

* * *

He couldn't help but gasp in pleasure, clenching the sheets in such desperation. It seemed to be the only action to not completely lose himself, and he was clinging to it for dear life. His world continued to blur and spin as his clone thrusted in him. The movements were fast, following into a certain pattern, and it was making him lose himself even more. Syaoran buried his face into the pillow to smother the undignified sounds, unable to stop listening to the the bed creak and groan, or skin slapping against skin.

It was shameful. Humiliating. So degrading. But he had no power or control to stop it. The one above him, more stronger than he could ever wish for, wouldn't allow that.

His twin's calloused arms suddenly wrapped their way around his waist, pressing his chest against his back. This action allowed his clone to go deeper, and Syaoran wasn't able to suppress the loud moan that escaped past his lips. He wasn't sure how much more he could take. It was to overwhelming.

To much. Just way to much.

As much as his clone did this to him, Syaoran could never get use to the sudden pulses of pleasure and pain, or the extreme suffocating always felt like the first time, and that scared him.

It scared him that he was trapped. It scared him that he was in his clone's clutches. It scared him that he felt pain. And pleasure.

He hated how the clone could make him feel. Make him make such unnecessary sounds. Make him throw his head back and scream.

He hated it.

His clone rested his head on his shoulder, panting against his neck. It made him shiver as his twin's hot breath blew against his skin. He felt him shift, and whimpered as a hot mouth covered the side of his neck.

His clone bit and sucked his neck until he left another mark, and even then, continued with nipping. Syaoran wanted to fight back, but knew it was pointless. He always lost and was earned bruises and slashes. So, he took the somewhat easy way out, and submitted. Mostly.

He bit down on the pillow as the thrusts became more wild and pleasurable. He moaned and gasped, biting down harder to stop the rest. It was useless. He couldn't. It felt so good.

His clone whispered husked words into his ear, making him tremble and whimper. Syaoran wasn't sure how much more he could take. He felt like his heart would burst any moment. He heard himself begging for more, begging for his clone, begging for such shameful things. But he couldn't stop.

The clone grasped fistful of Syaoran's hair, and twisted his head around to face him. Mismatched eyes glazed with lust loomed down at him, and they narrowed before slamming his lips against his. The kiss was rough, bruising, and Syaoran could already feel warm blood slid down his lip. He stood still as the clone dominated his mouth, refusing to kiss back. A tongue clashed against his own, licking quickly, repeatedly. It was wet, and hot, and so full of lust, passion, greed, he could hardly breathe.

The thrusts became harder, more desperate, and he moaned loudly, his clone groaning in the kiss as his release came. The kiss was broken and Syaoran slumped down on the bed, his twin soon landing on his back, slightly panting. His chest was hot and laced with sweat, he could hear his heart beating. Emotionally and physically drained, Syaoran shut his eyes close, trying to drown in the dark depths of his mind. To forget. To stop feeling the intense emotions clashing inside his chest, and sleep. His twin breathing on his skin prevented that, and he shivered from the contact. Syaoran's fingers stroked down the sheets, watching the wrinkles move and shift.

It had been two months. Two months had already passed since his confinement. And not even a glimmer of hope was to be seen. His companions hadn't come yet. And he feared that they never would. He hoped, prayed,that they would help him, and finally be free from his clone and ministrations. Until then, he would have to be patient, and wait. Simple wait. Syaoran wasn't sure how much longer he could take though. He was near to his breaking point. He has been slowly submitting to each ministration the clone did to him, and the result had been pleasurable. He could tell he was slipping. Starting to enjoy the touches and movement. Almost kissing back.

It terrified him.

Syaoran felt the clone shift, and flinched when cold fingers snaked up his chest. The hand trailed up more before resting on his heart. . Syaoran wasn't exactly sure why he was doing this, and the sudden touch was almost affectionate, which surprised him. His twin never showed any kind of feelings for him. He simply just violated him without a second thought.

" Do you feel it...?"

Syaoran flinched at the sound of his voice, not sure whether to respond or not. His clone seemed to already be aware of this, and pressed on.

" Your heartbeat...is the same as mine...", he whispered in his ear, and rested his head on his own, burying his face into his hair, inhaling his scent.

" Why is that...", He heard him murmur in his hair. Syaoran didn't dare move, but listened to his clone's quite breathing, waiting for him to speak again. But it seemed the spell was broken, and his twin was back to his ruthless self again, getting up off of him, pulling out roughly.

Syaoran felt the warm substance dribble out and slide down his skin. The bed creaked as his clone got off , wiping himself off, and getting his cloths back on.

Like always. The cycle never seemed to change afterwards.

Syaoran rolled back on his back, and grabbed the cover, pulling it over his head. He waited to hear fading footsteps and a closing door, followed by the lock clicking.

He didn't. Instead, he felt the covers being pulled off of him, and a crushing weight pouncing on him. He flashed his eyes wide open, surprised. His twin cupped his cheeks before smashing his lips in a heated kiss. He laid there, stunned, unable to react.

This was...new...

The clone broke the kiss, trails of saliva trailing down both their lower lips. Mismatched eyes stared at him, looking directly in his amber eyes. For a moment, Syaoran thought he saw a flash of confusion and regret in the clone's eyes, but it was gone the next matter of seconds, and he wasn't able to identify if it was real or not. His twin gritted his teeth before claiming his lips. Again, Syaoran didn't know how to react. It was needy, possessive...

Urgent.

The clone rubbed his cheek with his thumb, tongue twisting in his mouth. He nipped Syaoran's bottom lip gently, licking off traces of blood. Although it was urgent and needy, in a way, the kiss was somehow...gentle...His clone was kissing him, but kissing him gently, softly.

Almost...

Lovingly...

Syaoran was so confused. Since when did his clone be gentle to him? He was always quick, uncaring, sudden, and made him bleed or breathless. But now...Now was different.

His twin bent down his ear, bangs covering his mismatched eyes, and softly whispered,

"I have no heart..so why...do i feel a heartbeat...?"

* * *

**I noticed that with this story, there was so much misspellings and poor grammar. Luckily, I have a spell check now, that makes me aware of what isn't typed correctly. I was shocked to see how much I messed up. Oh well. It's fixed now~ If any of you see any other mistakes, please let me know. Also, I'm considering to post my stories back up. But not all of them. I'm going to start fresh. I want my characters to BE in character. And hopefully improve my writing...Anyway, Off I go to type more~!**


End file.
